Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $5$ $5\sqrt{5}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5\sqrt{5}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{5}{5\sqrt{5}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{5}}{5}$